


No Excuse

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mistakes, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a mistake and Bucky leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuse

"Tony?"

Tony pulled his lips away from those of the woman he was kissing and turned back to look into the hurt blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"Oh shit, Buck. I'm sorry." He stammered.

Bucky shook his head sadly and turned away.

Tony darted after him and grabbed his arm. "Bucky, please. It didn't mean anything."

"Let me go." Bucky growled and Tony was so surprised by the anger in his voice that he did. He stood there helpless as Bucky walked away.

That's the funny thing about alcohol. It makes you think it's a really good idea to kiss the hot chick that is coming on to you at the party, but then it offers up no suggestions at all about how to fix that heartbroken look in your boyfriend's eyes when he catches you at it.

That had been three and a half weeks ago and Tony hadn't seen him since. How had he let something like this happen he kept asking himself. Bucky was his world. His reason for getting up in the morning. His reason for sticking with the Avengers, despite the fact he did not play well with others.

In the two years they had been together he had never so much as looked at another person, let alone kissed them. So what the hell had happened that night, he just couldn't say.

He'd run through all the excuses in his head, but none of them rang true. She came on to me. You've been taking me for granted. You're always away on secret missions. I don't see you for days.

The truth was, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't justify what he had done. He couldn't push the blame onto Bucky. The worst thing though was that it left him with absolutely no explanation for why he had done it.

When the woman had leaned in to kiss him, he hadn't thought to stop her. Hadn't in fact thought at all. His mind had been completely blank until he heard Bucky's voice behind him. The hurt in it instantly recognisable.

Steve was furious with Tony. Every time Tony made the mistake of crossing his path, Steve would shred him over his stupidity, his thoughtlessness, over the fact that once again Steve was without his best friend. Tony just stood there and took it. The fact that he made no attempt to defend himself just seemed to make Steve angrier. As if he hoped that Tony could just give him an excuse that he could accept and then they could move on. There was no excuse Tony could think of though, so instead he tried to avoid Steve as much as possible.

Clint and Natasha didn't verbalise their opinion on what he had done, but they certainly gave him disapproving glares every chance they got. He took to avoiding them too.

Worst of all was Bruce. Bruce felt sorry for Tony. He understood that Tony had made a mistake, that he hadn't set out to hurt Bucky. Somehow that made Tony feel worse. He avoided Bruce, most of all.

His penthouse felt empty without Bucky in it. His bed too large, his living room too cold. His kitchen, where he had discovered Bucky's remarkable cooking skills, felt sterile and utilitarian. He avoided his penthouse too.

He had been spending his time in his lab. The music turned up full, so he didn't have to think. Working on his suits. He'd made eight new ones in the time Bucky had been gone and torn three of those to pieces again in a self pitying rage.

The avengers took it in turns to bring him food, otherwise he would never eat. The loud music ensuring they couldn't talk to him, even if they had wanted to.

He was sitting on the couch in the lab, playing with a new design one night when his thoughts turned to Bucky in a more wistful manner. As he turned the shiny silver arm prototype he was reminded of Bucky's arm.

He slipped it on and flexed the fingers, inserting a screwdriver into one of the joints to tighten the grip.

He thought about Bucky's metal fingers trailing over his skin. Of the way he used to make them dance across Tony's stomach. The way he could tickle Tony quite effectively without gripping too tight.

Tony turned down the music. These were thoughts he wanted to concentrate on. He raised his metal glove to his face and touched his cheek the way Bucky used to. Leaning into the cold metal, his eyes closed as he imagined it really was Bucky's hand, instead of just a part of his suit covering his own.

He trailed his hand down, along his neck, down his chest and pressed the metal palm against his jeans clad groin. His cock twitched in response and he sighed.

Using his other hand he unfastened his jeans and his erection sprang free. Carefully, he wrapped the metal glove around it. It was cold, but reminded him so very much of Bucky. Slowly, he began to stroke the metal fingers across his length.

"Oh Bucky." He sighed.

There was a snort from the other side of the room by the door. "Seriously Stark?" Bucky chuckled. "This is weird, even for you."

Tony's eyes flew open and he jerked upright on the sofa, hastily fastening his jeans as a blush exploded onto his cheeks. "Bucky?" He gasped. "You came back?"

Bucky crossed to the sofa and sat down beside Tony, who quickly pulled off the Ironman arm and laid it aside.

"Yeah." Bucky said quietly. "I came back and not a moment to soon by the looks of it. You could do yourself a serious injury with that thing." He looked pointedly from the discarded arm to Tony's groin.

"I missed you." Tony whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Bucky nodded. "Steve told me you didn't try to blame me or make excuses for what you did and I appreciate that. I know I don't make this relationship easy what with all the time I'm gone on missions."

"No!" Tony exclaimed. "Don't you dare blame yourself. I'm the one that screwed up here." He insisted. "I don't know why, but I did."

Bucky raised his metal hand to cup Tony's cheek. "I know, but I'm willing to give us another shot. If you'll have me?"

Tony threw himself at Bucky, flattening him back onto the sofa and hugging him tight. "I never want anyone else." He mumbled into Bucky's shirt as Bucky's arms came up to wrap around him.

Bucky chuckled. "You sure about that?"

Tony nodded against his chest. "I've never been more sure about anything."

"That's good enough for me then." Bucky stated. He slid his metal fingers under Tony's chin and gently lifted his head up. Then he kissed Tony, slowly at first, but when Tony parted his lips, Bucky's tongue swiftly darted in to reclaim his mouth.


End file.
